Talk:Floodgate
Jiralhanae Bones There are the bones of a Jiralhanae aboard the crashed flood ship. two femurs, a rib cage, and a skull. Should this be in the article? Just a Reminder This is the achievement name for this level and probably not the name of the actual level. Trooper117 18:43, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Wrong. How Do you know? How do you know that the cleansing is connected with the flood? cause I haven't heard anything. THE FLOOD ON EARTH?!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!AJ 14:18, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Well it was mentioned in the EGM story. It says "the flood have there eye on our planet" or at least something close to that. So yeah, i'm thinking the flood are coming to Earth. I thought the flood were ugly in the first two games. Now we'll fight them in HD. ~Shudder~ Trooper117 23:52, 27 August 2007 (UTC) 1/4 of the level!!! The second link i just provided will show the cutscene before the level and of course some gameplay. If you look at 5.08-5.18 it will show you how Flood can assimilate your allies. Eww....Master spartan New Forms? Jiralhanae forms? That'll give me nightmares. I can picture the description of some Marine: "I thought Jiralhanae were ugly before, but this is just awful!" And can someone tell me where we got the info for "Pure" Flood forms? Kap2310 19:37, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :From Halo 3. ^^ --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 17:32, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Literally, How on Earth?! Everyone knows this level features the flood, but how could the Flood get to earth? Did good ol' Prophet of Truth smuggle some in on the Forerunner Dreadnaught? Seeing that the Ship launched during the flood's infestation of High Charity, could it be possible that some infection forms made it to Voi? 5748 PrimaryCipher 22:24, 23 September 2007 (UTC) They come in on an infested Covenant ship through slipspace. The Flood must be really smart to know how to drop in from slipspace very accurately twice, once in a human ship. Anyways... if you played the game you know. E93 14:43, 29 September 2007 (UTC) The Sangheili has a fleet of thousands of cruisers and the only send 10 Capital Ships to stop the flood and waste Truth's Fleet thats something stupid. Cutscene transcript In the final transcript, are you sure Rtas doesn't say "A great one" instead of "A Gravemind"? It sounds more like the first one to me...Kap2310 17:31, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Subtitles say 'gravemind'. Anyway, 'a great one' makes no sense. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 23:52, 18 October 2007 (UTC) At first, it made sense to me: "A Flood army-- a great one-- approaches." But after playing with subtitles on, I am mistaken. Kap2310 15:30, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Human Presence I'm sure that only Forward Unto Dawn went to the Ark. And besides, I think I saw it docked in the hangar of the Shadow of Intent. Or it's a mistake of mine. UNSC Aegis Fate is on the Ark as well. It's positioned right near Sandtrap. The Aegis Fate might be positioned over Sandtrap, but as Sandtrap is a multiplayer map (as multiplayer maps are not part of the story), and given the fact that the Aegis Fate isn't mentioned once in the games story, I don't think it actually went. The only time the Aegis Fate is evenndseen is in the cutscene just before the portal opens and then its never seen again. I'm removing that reference until proof is provided. --Avalon304 11:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ending Cutscene Just wondering, why do Johnson and Arbiter take the weapons from the SpecOps Sangheili and the ODSTs at the end of the level? Domos-022 09:09, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Could be so that the Sangheili and Humans get used to being in active duty with each other, as well as getting more acquainted with each others weaponry. First Interior Marine A decision needs to be made about whether or not he can be saved. There's 4 or 5 trivia pieces all saying he can, which is redundant in itself, and then another saying no matter what you do he can not be saved. I am under the impression that, although difficult, he can be saved. Ecthelion012 03:07, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I've only played this level in Legendary. I've killed all of the infection forms with the assault rifle, but the marine starts transforming to their combat form. I say its impossible in at least Legendary.--Bive 05:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) It isn't possible. I've tried it many times. I have even killed all the infection forms before they jump on him. He just infects himself. -Fluffball Gato :It is possible; you need to quickly eliminate all infection forms before they "jump" on the Marine.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Try in Legendary then.--Bive 01:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think it is possible. I have played the level on all difficulties but, even on Easy, when it happens, the marine puffs up and turns into a Combat form. Maybe he was scripted to die?--'Shade' 11:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Supposed Sangheili High Councilor? On the Sangheili High Councilor page, it notes you can find one on this level in (or maybe on) the crashed ship. Could a picture be provided as evidence? I have yet to find it.74.167.173.21 05:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Nice, I sure didn't know I would finally get to laugh at the bones of my dead Jiralhanae foes. I think it should be added in the walkthrough to give all who read to some enjoyment, eh? secret skull? i saw on youtube that there is a secret skull near the end of the level. can someone confirm this? i cant seem to find the video, but they called it the recon skull Robee 16:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Recon skull? Big hoax. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=33539221&postRepeater1-p=1#33539441 Bottletopman 09:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Reynolds the transcript contradicts the Reynolds article. according to this, he gets infected and killed but the other article states that he survived the battle and lived at least long enough to fight on the ark. which one is correct. also, the transcript for The Covenant has a line from him. 03:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC)